


eat first, make out later

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Orgasm Delay, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, First Time, High School, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Orgasm Delay/Denial, okay more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: I got a request for Promptis orgasm denial, and somehow that turned into a fumbling high school first time.Note on the underage tag: I didn't mention their ages specifically, but I was envisioning them as both 17.





	eat first, make out later

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: I think I said it already, but this is two guys in high school having sex. That may or may not be underage depending on where you live, so I'm warning just in case.

Prompto's got no one to blame but himself for his current state of sexual frustration. Well, okay, maybe he can blame Noct a little bit. But it had been Prompto who started it, though he didn't really mean to.

They'd been having lunch in an isolated spot behind the main school building, talking about _fishing_ of all things. Noct had been happily describing a particular fish he'd caught, and Prompto had just--

In his defense, Noct was probably the most gorgeous person he'd ever seen, made more attractive by his enthusiasm. Struck by the sunlight framing his hair and the sparkle in his eye and the way his tongue just barely licked at the corner of his lips as he spoke, Prompto hadn't been able to help himself. He'd leaned in and kissed his friend, mid-sentence, and Noct had made a kind of "umph" sound, and then somehow they had ended up with Prompto sitting on Noct's lap, rubbing up on him while they made out, until the bell ringing had put a sudden and complete stop to everything.

He hadn't even gotten to finish eating.

At least Noct isn't in this class with him, to drive him completely insane with his stupidly pretty face. Prompto grins a little dreamily to himself, remembering the flush on Noct's cheeks, the shy smile he'd offered when he'd said, "Guess we better go to class." If making out with Noct is gonna be the new normal, Prompto will gladly handle a thousand unattended boners.

***

It's kind of driving Prompto nuts that Noct has such a busy schedule. There's no time or privacy after school when Ignis picks him up, so all he gets is a lingering glance and a small smile when Noct says, "See you tomorrow."

The same is true before school, because Noct is always, always running late and slides into his seat in homeroom just before the bell rings, still wiping sleep out of his eyes.

But at lunchtime, oh, Prompto lives for those stolen moments. He'll barely be at their private spot before Noct is pushing him up against the side of the building, kissing him frantically, and Prompto's body goes from zero to sixty in half a second. After a few days of going hungry all afternoon, he and Noct agree that lunchtime needs to change to eat first, make out later, though they don't always manage it.

Either way, when the warning bell rings, Prompto's always about five seconds from coming in his pants, with Noct pressed tight and hot against him and Noct's mouth on his throat.

After all that, it's not really a surprise when the first time they get to be alone together in Noct's apartment, Prompto _does_ come in his pants in all of about two seconds. "Holy shit dude I'm sorry," he blurts out, cheeks flaming red.

"Wha . . . ?" Noct is looking at him with a confused, aroused expression, and it must take him a second to connect the dots, but when he does his eyes widen. "Oh, you-- Did you--?" Noct glances down at the dark patch barely visible on Prompto's jeans and Prompto doesn't know if he's ever been more humiliated in his life.

"Yeah, uh. Sorry, I just-- You're so--"

"It's okay," Noct says, leaning in to kiss him again, and that makes Prompto feel a little better. "Wanna go change? You can borrow some of my clothes."

Noct loans him a pair of sweatpants. When he's changed, they kiss lazily on the couch for what feels like hours but is probably only twenty minutes, until Ignis texts that he's on his way over. Prompto's still embarrassed by what happened, so he shoves his dirty laundry into his bookbag and takes off before Ignis arrives. Noct stops him for one last, lingering kiss, then grins that stupid smirking grin and shoves him out the door.

***

It's a Saturday, and Prompto is over at Noct's place to check out a new video game. Well, theoretically -- and he _does_ want to play the new game, he really does, it's just that Noct had started kissing him while they were waiting on the loading screen, and then pushed him down onto the cushions and climbed on top, and it feels so _good_ that he's pretty much forgotten about the game.

He hasn't had any more embarrassing incidents since the first time, but the way Noct is rolling his hips down is really getting him going, along with the sound of his breathing and the way his face is just slightly flushed, dark lashes lowered over the intensity of his blue eyes. Noct leans in and mouths at Prompto's jaw, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck to his collarbone, and Prompto can only hang on when Noct's hand starts sliding down his body.

That hand moves over to press against his aching cock, and Prompto's whole body jerks. "N--Noct, stop, stopstopstopstopstop," he gasps, and Noctis takes his hand away.

"Sorry, sorry, is that too much? You didn't want to go that far, I should have asked, I--"

"No! No it's not that at all. I just--" Prompto flushes. "I'm gonna come in my pants again if you keep touching me."

Noct bites his lip and Prompto can't help staring. "I don't mind," he says eventually. "I mean, we can get your pants off first if you want, but um, it was kind of hot last time."

Prompto pushes his head back into the cushions, trying to regain some control. Noct's lower lip is puffy and red where he was biting it, and there's nothing Prompto wants more than to take it into his mouth. "If we're gonna-- if you really want to uh, have sex, then I want it to last."

Noct tilts his head, cheeks almost as pink as his lips, and says, "I really want to." There's a brief moment where Prompto thinks he might come in his pants anyway, just from Noct saying he wants to have sex with him, but he manages to hold it off.

"O-- Okay, okay, let's do it, yeah," and he leans up to kiss Noct again, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and tugging on it with his teeth. Noct makes a sound in the back of his throat that sends shivers straight to Prompto's dick. He pulls back just enough to ask, "Bedroom?"

Noct looks at him with wild, dark eyes, and nods, rolling off and grabbing Prompto's hand to tug him along. It's not like Prompto hasn't been in Noct's bedroom before, but never like this, and he hesitates just inside the doorway. Noct looks at him, a moment of hesitation himself, and then strips off his shirt. Okay, they're really doing this, and _damn_ , Noct looks good without his shirt on, all lean muscle and smooth skin.

"Come on," Noct says, "you too," so Prompto takes a deep breath and tugs his shirt over his head. Noct is on him as soon as it hits the floor, hands roaming over his chest, and Prompto puts his hands on Noct's back before he realizes what he's doing. Noct is surprisingly warm under his fingers, shivering a little when Prompto moves his hands over his back. It's a little weird, having his clothes off and having another person touching him, but it's also good. Nerves kicking in means he's nowhere near as close to coming as he was a minute ago, so he's got a good chance of avoiding embarrassment.

Noct's fingers brush across Prompto's nipples, and he draws in a sharp breath at the sensation, which gets Noct to look back up at him. "You're so hot," Prompto breathes, and Noct laughs and pushes him back onto the unmade bed. There's a bit of awkwardness as they scoot around, but then Noct is laying back on the pillows and Prompto is on top of him, one leg between Noct's, holding himself up as he presses another kiss to those perfect lips. He lets his free hand move down over Noct's chest to the waist of his slacks, then takes the plunge and puts his hand right on Noct's crotch.

"Fuck," Noct gasps, pressing back into his hand, "that feels--"

"Good? Is this okay?" Prompto feels out the shape of Noct's dick through his pants, then once he's got the idea of if he squeezes his hand around the shaft.

"Y-- Yeah, it's okay, it's good." Noct swallows, and Prompto watches the rise and fall of his Adam's apple, then leans in to kiss Noct's throat as he slides his hand up and down. Noct's hands are on his hips now, grabbing him tightly, and it feels good to have them there.

It continues like that for a minute, Prompto slowly working Noct over through his pants, getting more and more turned on by the way Noct's breath hitches, and then Noct takes one of his hands off Prompto's hip and fumbles it between his legs to reciprocate. A jolt runs through his body like before, but this time Prompto's a little better prepared for it.

He's not as well prepared for Noct bringing his other hand there as well and opening up his fly, and he freezes as his zipper comes down. He takes his mouth away from Noct's neck to look at him, and finds Noct looking back, lip caught between his teeth again, cheeks dark and eyebrows raised. "Okay?" Noct asks, and Prompto takes a breath and nods. "Can I--"

"Yeah, yeah," Prompto replies, and then Noct's hand is _inside his underwear_ , touching his aching cock and pulling it out, and he starts mentally reciting the specs of his camera to try to calm himself down. "W-- Want to get your pants off too?"

"Huh?" Noct looks dazed, staring at his own hand wrapped around Prompto's dick, then he blinks and says, "Oh, yeah, um--" and lets go to take off his own pants. Prompto kicks his off the bed and takes off his socks too, because being naked except for his socks just seems . . . well, it doesn't seem sexy, that's for sure.

When he finishes, Noct is also naked, and Prompto can't help reaching out to run his hand up Noct's thigh, then over the flat plane of his hip before tentatively closing over his erection. Noct's about the same size as Prompto, a little shorter and a littler thicker, standing more straight where Prompto is curved. His skin is soft, but nearly purple with engorgement. Noct gets his hand onto Prompto's cock as well, and everything blurs in a haze of pleasure as they stroke each other slowly.

It's a pleasure that builds faster than Prompto really wants it to. "Slow down," he says, "or this is gonna be over before it even starts."

"I think it's pretty well started," Noct says, breathing hard, "but okay." He takes his hand away, and Prompto starts to do the same until Noct says, "Hey, I didn't say _you_ should stop," a little testily. Laughing, Prompto grips Noct tighter and keeps jerking him off. Noct gets his hands on Prompto's face and pulls him down for a kiss, hot and wet and urgent. He thinks about what he likes to do for himself and twists his wrist a little bit, and Noct moans into his mouth, which is probably the hottest sound Prompto's ever heard in his life.

"Do that again," Noct says when he pulls away for air, and Prompto obliges, riveted by the sight of Noct arching his back, pressing his head back into the pillows, parting his lips and sucking in air like he can't get enough. "Oh fuck, _Prompto_ \--" Noct seems to like him focusing on the head of his cock, so Prompto keeps moving, twisting his hand around it, thumbing over the slit, until Noct starts jerking under his hand, hips thrusting helplessly, and he lets out a loud, long moan as he comes, hot and wet over his own belly.

"Holy shit," Prompto says, licking his lips. Noct laughs weakly.

"C'mere and kiss me," he says, words slurred with pleasure, and Prompto leans in, letting Noct reach up to capture his lips in a long, languid kiss. When they stop for air, Noct reaches over and grabs a box of tissues from his bedside table, and Prompto uses them to clean the come off Noct's body while Noct smiles and blinks at him sleepily. When he's discarded the tissues, he climbs back in and lays down next to Noct, turned in to his side, and tries to decide whether he'd rather get himself off or rub up on Noct's hip until he comes. It probably wouldn't take very long, given how keyed up he's been all night, and how the visual of Noct coming is going to be masturbation material for him for _ages_.

"Don't think I forgot about you," Noct murmurs as he leans in for another kiss. "Still wanna get you off." His lips are a little slack, but it's still good, and Prompto enjoys the slide of his tongue against Noct's. It's slow for a little while, but Prompto's practically vibrating with arousal, and Noct gets the picture and rolls Prompto onto his back, climbing on top of him, before moving his way down, kissing across his neck and his shoulders. Noct's lips press against Prompto's nipple and he shivers, pressing his cock up against Noct's leg, seeking any kind of friction.

Noct doesn't stay there for long before he starts moving again, lips and tongue traveling down Prompto's chest and abs until he's kissing Prompto's hip. "Can I blow you?" Noct asks, and Prompto's cock jerks in response.

"Fuck. Yeah. Yeah, but--"

"But?"

"But don't let me come too soon, okay? I'm afraid I'm gonna lose it as soon as you put your mouth on me."

"Prompto, I _want_ you to lose it. That's kind of the point."

"I know, but-- I just want to enjoy this a little longer."

Noct smiles and nods, then gets his hand around the base of Prompto's dick and looks at it thoughtfully. Prompto closes his eyes, because if he watches, he's never gonna be able to last. There's a soft press of Noct's lips to the bottom of his shaft, then a line of wet heat that has to be Noct's tongue licking up the side. The tongue disappears, and the lips come back, right on the tip, and Prompto tries his hardest not to jerk his hips up into Noct's mouth. He opens his eyes a tiny bit, just in time to see Noct opening his mouth wider to take him in.

Prompto's fears were probably accurate, because as soon as that wet heat engulfs the head of his cock, he feels the familiar tightening of his balls. Before he can say anything though, Noct is pulling off and coughing, leaving him with a strange combination of relief and disappointment.

"Sorry," Noct says. "Gonna try again, okay?"

"Yeah," Prompto breathes, "please."

Noct grins at him, then tries again. This time he puts his tongue out first, sliding it down the underside as his mouth closes over the top, and he gets down a little further before pulling back to the tip. Prompto breathes shallowly as all rational thought exits his mind. The pleasure is starting to build back up as Noct bobs his head, and it's been long enough now that Prompto really, really just wants to come. He's getting closer, almost there, when Noct pulls off again, and the sound Prompto makes can only be described as a whine.

Noct is gasping for air, and as soon as his breathing evens out a little, he gets his mouth on Prompto again. Being brought to the edge and left there so many times has left Prompto with his cock so hard it's got to have most of the blood in his body, and his brain so fuzzy that all he can think about is how if Noct would just go a little bit faster, just _keep going--_

"F-- Faster," Prompto manages, and Noct speeds up a little. "Oh gods, don't stop," he tries to say, but his words are garbled, tongue feeling too thick in his mouth.

Noct pulls off again, and says, "What? Did you want me to stop?"

" _Don't_ stop, I said _don't_ stop!" Prompto groans.

"Oh shit, sorry." Noct swallows him down again, and Prompto hopes to hell Noct isn't going to stop this time because he thinks he might just lose his mind if he doesn't get to come soon. Thank the gods, Noct isn't stopping, and Prompto lets himself get lost in the slick slide, lets his hips jerk upwards, which Noct doesn't seem to mind. He can set the pace this way, just the way he wants it, thrusting into Noct's mouth, Noct's tongue flickering over the underside of his cock on every stroke in a way that's driving him absolutely insane.

Prompto's dimly realizes the moaning he's hearing is himself, as he shoves his cock into Noct's mouth, balls drawing up tight against him, fingers grabbing at Noct's hair. When he finally tips over the edge, it's the most intense orgasm he's ever had in his life, and it feels like he just keeps coming and coming. Noct pulls back and coughs and Prompto's dick shoots one last spurt of come right onto Noct's cheek.

He can't help laughing, when he's aware enough to see the look on Noct's face as he wipes his cheek off with his hand. "S-- Sorry," he says, but Noct just grins at him.

"My jaw's gonna ache for like two days," Noct complains, but Prompto knows he's not really upset.

"Next time I'll do it for you," Prompto promises, and Noct grins at him.

"We should clean up," Noct says, looking at the mess of his sheets where spit and come have dripped all over them.

"Later." Prompto pulls at Noct's shoulders until he climbs up the bed to curl next to him. It feels good, lying here with Noct at his side, naked and boneless and sated. He's actually about to fall asleep, when he happens to glance to the side and notice the clock.

"Uh, Noct?"

"Mmmm?" Noct _is_ half asleep, and Prompto shoves him to wake him up a little more.

"Didn't you say Ignis was coming over at 6?"

"Yeah, I can get the sheets changed before then, we'll just throw them in with the other laundry."

"It's 5:59, dude."

Noct opens his eyes just as there's the sound of the front door clicking open from the other room. They both freeze, then Prompto yanks the blanket over the two of them and buries his face in the pillows.

"I guess we were gonna have to tell him we were dating sooner or later," Noct sighs, and Prompto starts shaking with helpless laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to misswonderheart for cheerleading and beta and getting me out of the hole I got stuck in with "What if Noct gives him a blowjob but he's not very good at it?" :D
> 
> Find me on tumblr @marmolita!


End file.
